The present application relates generally to vehicle tiedown systems and, more particularly to an adjustable system that will securely hold a vehicle in a stable position during storage and transport.
When a vehicle, such as but not limited to a three wheel or four wheel all-terrain vehicle, motorcycle, bicycle, automobile, and truck, needs to be transported it should be secured to a support floor, such as a trailer, pickup truck, or other vehicle that is physically capable of the chore. The tiedown should securely hold the vehicle to a support floor, especially if the ride is not entirely smooth. The transported vehicle could potentially roll off of the base or shift during transportation which could cause damage to the vehicle, base, or people. The tiedown may also be applicable to securing a vehicle in storage, such as in a garage, storage facility, and the like.
Previous methods of stabilization include various shortcomings that have not yet been remedied. Straps or chains are often used to secure the vehicles, but these often can tangle or break. They also require extra time in properly attaching them to the vehicle in a manner that will not damage the vehicle. These methods can also be difficult when a person is trying to secure the vehicle by themselves without the assistance of another person.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved tiedown system.